


Universes Collide

by gh0st1nn1t



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruler of Heaven Gabriel (Supernatural), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The first chapter is so confusing, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st1nn1t/pseuds/gh0st1nn1t
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale hadn't expected to be swept into an entire new universe.The Winchesters hadn't expected an angel and a demon from another world to show up.Aka : the one where everyone is confused, tired, and too sober to deal with anything.[[[[CURRENTLY ON HOLD]]]]]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	Universes Collide

_things you should know before the story begins :_

_-The Chuck dilemma is resolved in this. Gabriel showed up again and gave them yet another dangerous, almost impossible plan. Dean and Jack talked to Amara, and convinced her to lock chuck away while Cam and Cas talked to chuck convincing him to lock her away, so they had one last battle and locked each other away at the same time, trapping them both separately and making them unable to ever escape._

_-The Empty was also locked away, so Cas' deal is gone completely. When Chuck tried to imprison Amara, he sent The Empty with her. But when Amara tried to imprison Chuck, she sent The Empty with him, so it got split in two and destroyed. The angels and demons in the empty all stayed asleep, but the Entity itself was destroyed,_

_-Gabriel didn't die in apocalypse!land, he was knocked out (he was so low on grace that he was able to pass out and his natural trickster instincts made him fake his death unconsciously, complicated, I know) and it took a while before he managed to restore his grace enough to make a return portal, and when he returned he began running heaven, so heaven is restored as normal_

_-It is only Aziraphale and Crowley are transported to the Winchesters universe, none of the other characters come with them, they're mentioned but not shown (the Bentley comes too, of course, otherwise Crowley would restore the universe himself to get his car back)_

_-Dean and Cas are established as a couple, they don't do the whole public displays of intimacy stuff, so it's not entirely clear at the start, but they are dating from the very beginning. Sam and Gabriel aren't exactly dating but they aren't exactly single either. It's confusing but they sort it out eventually I swear._

_-Also, I researched it, and the type of snake Crowley was is called a 'red-bellied black snake', so when it says he turned into a red-bellied black snake, it's not describing a snake species, it's the literal species of snake Crowley turns into._

  
  


"Angel?"

Aziraphale did nothing more than hum, acknowledging the words without doing as little as looking up from the rather interesting Oscar Wilde book he was engrossed in. The soft white pillow behind him made his seat incredibly comfortable, and the wine had been delicious, so he was a bit preoccupied with other thoughts to reply. He licked the tip of his finger, flicking to the next page as Crowley began speaking.

"Do you feel that?" Crowley urged, wine glass settled back onto the coffee table, inclining forward and glancing around. A sudden rush of power had washed over what seemed to be the entire world. It wasn't the same as when Adam named the hellhound, it was more hostile and much _much_ tougher. Crowley, of course, being a demon, had felt the negative energy moments before his companion had.

The book tumbled from Aziraphales hands as his head snapped up to meet Crowley's eyes, panic evident in the fully-yellow colour of them. It was another characteristic Aziraphale remarked; habitually, Crowley had the golden pupils and the off-white of the rest of the eye, but when he was stressed, his eyes went completely yellow.

That's what bothered Aziraphale, seeing Crowleys wide entirely yellow eyes as they darted across the room. He hadn't picked up on the furious surf of energy just yet.

"My dear boy, what are you talking about?"

"Do you not feel it?" Crowley ran a hand through his vibrant orange shoulder-length hair as he spoke, another nervous, rather human, manner of his. Due to the confusion on the angels face, he continued, "Energy, angel, the energy. Not like another antichrist, worse. It's bad, really really bad."

"I don't feel anything. Crowley, my dear, are you okay?" Aziraphale narrowed his eyes worriedly, leaning forward to examine any possible injuries to the demon. That's when the power hit him, making him gulp anxiously and sit more upright. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, angel, but we need to go, now," Crowley declared, snapping his fingers to gather a generous bag of books and his sunglasses before extending a hand towards the still-sitting angel. "We can go back to Alpha Centauri again, that was pleasant last time, we should be safe there."

Aziraphale took it, letting the demon pull him to his feet. "My dear boy, you must calm down, I can contact the old head office and see what's going on," He smiled at Crowley that thinly veiled his intense distress. Not in 6000 years had they been so unprepared for such an angry force, whatever it was. The last apocalypse they had defused along with others. Now? They were incredibly drunk and rather tired and frankly, would be utterly useless in averting it again.

The raw power that surged through the air was so much worse than when actual Lucifer rose out of the ground in front of them. It was somehow more ferocious, and it seemed to desire to tear their world apart _again_.

Crowley simply nodded, before freezing. Aziraphale had noticed instantly and turned to gaze at whatever Crowley was staring at.

Outside of the window, the streets were disappearing, falling apart into flakes that went straight into the void. The customers walking past were just rotting within seconds and their skeletal corpses were taken along with the shops and roads. What was the most bothersome, though, was probably the fact that the void was no less than a meter away from the entrance to the bookshop.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit."

\- - - -

The Winchesters were rather proud of their last successful plan. To be fully honest, absolutely none of them had believed it would work, but it was their only hope, and somehow, they'd pulled through. Frankly, Dean believed it was a suicide mission, but it had worked, and he hadn't been able to stop celebrating since.

Cases were popping up around them, and they were just salt-and-burn that they could finish within three days maximum. It was a lucky streak for them; no cases had backfired in months. It was more comforting than expected knowing that God and his sister were gone. No one would be playing chess with the universe anymore. No one would be watching their every move and judging what they do next. The thought of that always made Cas smile.

Sam had found shelves of books in the storage rooms, along with an array of cursed objects that he wouldn't object to reading more about. The libraries collection grew and grew as Sam added the cast-away books onto the shelves. He was incredibly glad he had even more books to read, as he'd been reaching the end of the ones already in the library. Most of his non-hunting days were spent nestled into one of the armchairs with a blanket, a coffee and a book.

Surprisingly, Jack had taken up cooking, which worried everyone. The first thing he cooked alone (except Dean, who stood at the back of the room making sure there were no fires) was pancakes, and they were almost pitch black or completely raw. It had taken days before Jack had made an edible meal, and to be fair, it was good. It had taken weeks before he was allowed to cook unsupervised, but he was becoming surprisingly good.

That's why none of them was exactly surprised when their luck turned back to normal, and Dean and Cas left to go on a grocery run and found two strange men sat in a vintage car on the road outside of the bunker.

The shorter one had introduced him as "Aziraphale", and he seemed to be much more welcoming and kinder than the one sat next to him. He wore outdated clothes despite him being no more than middle-aged and had pure white hair that sat in fluffy curls upon his head. The song on the radio was quiet, but Dean recognised it to be some old Queen song, and he assumed that this 'Aziraphale' had been the one to pick it.

The one beside him, however, intimidated even Dean. He was much taller than his companion and was dressed in all black, except the light grey shoelace tie he wore around his neck. Dean thought he looked like an old rock band reject. Pitch black shades covered his eyes, making his emotions unreadable. He hadn't introduced himself or spoken at all which was unnerving at the very least.

Aziraphale had just asked where exactly they were, but just as Dean opened his mouth to reply, Cas grabbed his forearm, tugging him away from the car. He had his eyes narrowed at the silent one, and Dean noticed Cas reaching for the demon blade that he had tucked into his pocket.

"Demon," Cas stated, staring down the tall one. Dean grabbed the flask full of holy water, prepared for whatever the demons next move would be.

"Ngk," the demon grunted, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. He turned back to Aziraphale. "Well, we are _fucked_."

Aziraphale gave the human and the angel a confused glance. "How do you know about demons?"

"We do our fair share of hunting them," Dean gave the two a snarky grin, holding up the holy water flask with the cross on the front.

"Told you, Zira, we are absolutely fucked," The demon slouched back in the seat. Moments ago, he had been getting drunk off his ass with his best friend (and, technically, husband) in the bookshop the two co-owned, but suddenly they were in the car on a strange road with a human and something else that seemed to know about demons.

"Cas, what's the other guy?" Dean leaned over, whispering to the angel beside him. Cas had moved on from his staring competition with the demon and was glaring at the entity beside him. 

"Angel."

Deans eyebrows raised, "Huh, an angel and a demon in the front seat of a car. Sounds like the set up for a bad joke. Are you being held captive?" He asked Aziraphale.

"Me? No, of course not! Why, for heaven's sake, this is all ridiculous, I can promise you Crowley here has never hurt a fly!" Aziraphale seemed shocked at even the assumption that the demon would hurt anyone.

"Why should we believe that?" Dean narrowed his eyes, shaking the flask of holy water once again. "Wait, did you just say Crowley?"

"It's _Crow_ -ley," The demon snarked, arms crossed, clearly glaring. 

"You're dead," Cas stated. He was just as confused as Dean. An angel _and_ a demon sat outside the bunker, completely lost, and one of them called Crowley? This had to be an elaborate prank.

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "Is that a threat?" He miracled himself outside of the car, leaning against the side as he spoke. Aziraphale miracled himself beside Crowley, following his lead.

"No, the demon Crowley, king of hell, is dead. We saw it. He definitely died, Angel blade to the stomach does that," Dean explained. Of course. It was just like Crowley to hold an angel hostage, possess some poor bastard and then pretend to not know who they were.

"King of hell?" Crowley broke off to laugh. "That's Beelzebub, last time I checked."

"Lucifers been dead for a while. Where have you been?" Dean was beginning to get suspicious. Crowley was an annoying dick, but he was a dead annoying dick. So why was he back, and why was he playing dumb.

"Lucifer? That bastard? How'd he die? He's been in the cage for a while, antichrist sent 'im there," Crowley was immensely confused. 

"No, the antichrist is inside making pancakes," Cas said in the most-monotone voice, almost making the demon laugh.

"Adam's in there? Why have you got Satans child making you breakfast? And why is he in America? He lives in Oxford," Crowley explained.

"Adam? No, his name's Jack," Cas was getting suspicious. It was like Crowley to revive himself just to piss off the Winchesters, but it wasn't like Crowley to keep up the dumb facade for long.

Aziraphale, who had been standing quietly, trying to work the situation out in his head, suddenly spoke up. "This must be a mistake. Crowley has never been the king of hell, I would know," He gave them a polite smile. "That has been Beelzebub for over 6,000 years."

"We already told you, Lucifer's dead," Dean was just as baffled as everyone else. Either their knowledge of heaven and hell was incorrect, or these two were mad. 

"Not Lucifer, Beelzebub. Y'know, fly guy? Buzzes a lot? Wears badges for things they haven't even done?" Crowley attempted to explain.

"They're the same person. They always have been," Cas rarely experienced human emotion, but even he was perplexed.

Crowley laughed loudly, more of a cackle. Aziraphale shook his head. "No, no, Beelzebub is the leader of hell, and Lucifer is the devil. We have seen them both at the same time. They arenot the same person."

Dean held up a hand, turning to Cas and whispering, "What the hell is happening? How do they know so... _little_?"

"I don't know, Dean, but something is off," Cas answered, equally quiet. "I can call Gabriel, see if he knows anything."

"No, you bloody won't," Crowley practically growled. "That bastard tried to burn him alive; I'm not going anywhere near him."

That was the last straw for Dean. "Okay, you two are insane. Beelzebub is another name for Lucifer. Gabriel has never 'burned anyone alive'," He snapped.

Suddenly, there was a noise like the rustling of feathers as Gabriel appeared at Cas's side. "Cassie! Little bro, what can I do for ya?" He grinned, leaning his elbow on Cas's shoulder as he spoke.

"That's not Gabriel," Crowley snickered. 

"Who are these boneheads?" Gabriel spoke in a mock-whisper to Dean. 

"An angel and a demon. Aziraphale and Crowley," Dean replied.

Gabriel turned to look at the two stood by the car. "There are no angels called Aziraphale, and I thought Crowley was dead? You said he stabbed himself with an angel blade?"

"I what?" Crowley spoke amusedly. "I mean, I got impaled in the leg while jousting a few hundred years back, but I've never _stabbed myself,"_ As confusing as the situation was, Crowley couldn't help but laugh at their naivety. 

"And I am definitely an angel," Aziraphale spoke calmly, unlike Crowley, who was still laughing, "And that is not Gabriel."

"Alright then, superdupes, apparently I'm not Gabriel because some random guy claiming to be an angel says so," Gabriel chuckled to himself, pulling out a lollipop.

"I _am_ an angel," Aziraphale insisted. Suddenly, he got the idea to reveal his wings, because surely they had to believe him then. It started growing bright, and Dean shielded his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to be blinded by some showoff angel.

"Woah! No- Dude!" Dean complained with his hand pressed over his eyes. Once the light died down, he lowered his hand and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Aziraphale had his wings out. Not the shadows that humans saw, but the whole thing, they were pure white and almost resembled swan wings.

"Ngk, Angel, be careful," Crowley complained, ducking so he didn't get hit in the face with feathers.

"How..." 

Cas stared at the pure white wings. "No angels wings are white. Mine are blue, Gabriels are brown, Lucifers were pink-"

"Lucifers were pink!" Crowley wheezed out, clearly finding the situation hilarious, while still standing in between Gabriel and Aziraphale. 

"I don't have enough candy for this," Gabriel complained, digging into his pockets and drawing out a handful of sweets. "Okay, there is no angel called Aziraphale. I run heaven, I would know," Gabriel said.

"Sure, but you're not Gabriel. Gabriel wears tacky suits and is over 6ft," Crowley stated, still smirking from finding out the devil had pink wings. 

"Are you two pranking me?" Gabriel turned back to Dean and Cas, both of them shaking their heads.

"Angel, is this another of the Almighties attempts at humour? Like fossils? Her humour sucks," Crowley muttered.

"Her?" Cas picked up on their conversation. 

"Yeah, Her," Crowley repeated like he was talking to a child, which, since he posed as a nanny, he had experience at.

"We know God, my brother shot him, and he's an alcoholic and a crappy author," Dean spoke, still confused and tempted to just walk back inside and get drunk.

Aziraphale and Crowley shared a glance. "She's spoken to me when I was guarding Eden, and She is definitely not an alcoholic or an author," Aziraphale was getting to the end of his patience. 

"No, Gadreel guarded Eden," Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

"No, no, he definitely did, I should know," Crowley snapped.

"And how would you know?"

"Let's just say this isn't for decoration," Crowley pointed to the snake tattoo beside his ear.

"You were the snake? But that was Lucifer," Cas said.

Crowley sighed, taking off his glasses. Vibrant yellow eyes were revealed, with snake-like slit pupils and glowing slightly. Suddenly, in his place was a large snake, a red-bellied black snake. It hissed at them, making Dean take a few steps back. Then it turned back to Crowley. "Believe me now?"

Gabriel rubbed his eyes, still confused. He turned back to Cas and Dean. "Do you think they're another one of the people who escaped Chucks universe-rampage?" 

Realisation clicked, and Dean felt like an idiot for not noticing it before. "Son of a bitch."

"Someone gonna fill us in?" Crowley asked, noticing the three of them all understood. 

"Okay, so, God, Chuck, basically got pissed and started destroying all other universes, so we think you guys escaped his tantrum and now you're stuck here, the only remaining universe," Dean explained.

"Oh, that...does make sense," Aziraphale agreed. "Wait, does that mean everyone from our universe is gone?"

Dean nodded.

Crowley's shoulders slumped. "Fuck." 

Aziraphale turned to him. "Agreed."


End file.
